Like Swallowing Needles
by Storm Blix
Summary: This story is rated M for violence, gore, death, and language.


Author's note: This is my first ever fanfiction. I don't own the Storm Hawks or Pan's Labyrinth, Kill Bill, King Kong or Predator, but I do own my OC characters. This story is rated M for language and violence. Please enjoy.

**Like Swallowing Needles**

**Chapter One:** _Blix's past, Part One, "The Beginning"_

_Terra Leon...A vast jungle surrounded by water. Its inhabitants are cat-like people called leonics. Their society is about honor and hunting. Terra Leon is a shadowy place full of myths, legends, and terror. The beasts that live among the leonics are living nightmares._

_In a small village called, the Leaf Tribe, there once lived a family consisting of a mother, father, and daughter. The mother's name was Maribel. She was very tall and beautiful with dark orange hair and fur. She had blue eyes and was one of the most loving and caring leonics anyone had every known. Maribel's daughter, Blix, who was an abnormally small leonic, was just as sweet and caring as her mother. Blix has bright green eyes, bright orange hair which was cut short, and orange fur. They lived in a wooden house by a creek. During this time, Blix was about eight years old, and her father was out fighting in the Cyclonian War. Maribel was pregnant and had fallen ill..._

**Chapter Two**: "Falling Down"

Soaring through the skies, the Storm Hawks were playing sky ball, like hot potato except in the air. Junko threw the ball to Aerrow then glided down between two boulders in a tight squeeze and barely caught the ball.

Aerrow: "Whoa!! That was close!"

The gang was having a blast except, of course, Stork who was in the condor reading gruesome stories. He wasn't interested in their game, so he decided to catch up on his reading.

_Bombs were going off everywhere, there was no escape! She knew what would happen if they caught her. No choice...No other way out. She pressed her blaster against her head... _

BANG!!!

Stork jumped at the loud sound and dropped his book.

"What was that?!!", he thought to himself. He rushed out of his room in the direction of the blast. He looked through his scope to see if the others were alright. They were fine. He took another look around without the scope and noticed something dripping on the outside of the front windshield.

Stork: "What the ...?!"

He ran out on deck and saw where the blood was coming from...there was body on top of the condor!

Stork: "HOLY SHIT!!!"

Hearing Stork's screams, the others quickly headed back to the condor and were horrified when they saw the bloody sight.

Finn and Aerrow landed on the roof of the condor to get a better look.

Finn: "Oh God! He's dead!"

Aerrow took a look at the lifeless face.

Aerrow: "He's a leonic."

Aerrow inspected the equipment the leonic had on him: a medical kit, a small package of antibiotics, and a broken needle. He had no weapon.

Aerrow: "Looks like a medic."

Finn: "What do ya think happened?"

Piper climbed up on top. She was disgusted by the blood, but she had to examine the grisly scene.

Piper: "Aerrow, look...I don't think it was the fall that killed him."

Aerrow took a closer look and noticed that blood was continuing to flow. He flipped the dead leonic over and found a deep gash in its back.

Piper: "Judging from the size of the wound...looks like he was stabbed with a sword."

Finn: "But, how did he get on the roof?"

They looked up at the cloudy sky.

Aerrow: "We better investigate this."

**Chapter Three**: _Blix's past, Part Two, "Old Gumbari"_

_Blix was in the yard playing with her pet sprite, Chen, when she heard a strange buzzing noise. She looked up at the sky to see a skyship in the distance, landing somewhere in the Leaf Tribe._

_Blix:__ "Mom!! ... Mom, come quick!!!!", she yelled out._

_Blix was very excited. It had been a long time since she had seen a skyship._

_Maribel slowly walked out the front to see what the commotion was all about._

_Maribel__: "How wonderful! The Black Tigers are back. Blix, come here. _

_In a flash, little Blix was standing in front of her mother with a big smile on her face._

_Maribel__: "Blix, remember the stories I told you about my old friend Gumbari?"_

_Blix:__ "Yep!!"_

_Maribel:__ "He's the leader of the Black Tigers and a dear friend of mine. I'll take you to the village, and you can meet him. How does that sound?"_

_Maribel had told Blix many stories of "the great warrior Gumbari". To Blix, meeting Gumbari for the first time would be like winning the war with the cyclonians...She was more than overjoyed. When Maribel and Blix arrived in the village, they found Gumbari and four other leonics greeting their old friends._

_Gumbari:__ "Well, well, Maribel. You've gotten much taller since the last time I saw you, and from the looks of it, you've got a big litter on the way". _

_Maribel smiled at the leonic and noticed that Blix was wide eyed in amazement. Gumbari was the tallest leonic that Blix had ever seen–at least eight feet tall. He was old with blue and gray fur. He face was covered with scars, and he was very muscular. He looked down and saw little Blix._

_Gumbari:__ "Well, well, what do we have here? How old are you little one?" _

_Blix__: "e-e-eight", she stammered._

_Gumbari:__ "Eight?!" You're pretty small to be eight." _

_Blix:__ "Everybody says that."_

_Gumbari chuckled._

_Gumbari:__ "So, what's your name?"_

_Blix:__ "My name is Blix." _

_Gumbari:__ "Well, it's nice to meet you little Blix". He put out his massive hand, and Blix shook it. _

_Blix:__ "Mom told me lots about you, Mr. Gumbari. Is is true that you killled three giant black gorge sloths with your bare hands?"_

_Gumbaria smiled at Blix and bent down to talk to her face to face._

_Gumbari: __"Sure is. You see this scar over my eye? That's what I get for losing my sword in the black gorge."_

_Maribel giggled at the sight of Gumbari showing off like a young blood. Suddenly, she felt sick, and a sharp pain struck in her abdomen. Blix sensed something wrong. _

_Blix:__ "Mom, are you okay?" _

_Maribel put her hand over her mouth and mumbled, "Yes...I'm...ugh". _

_Gumbari instantly grabbed Maribel before she stumbled._

_Gumbari:__ "You shouldn't be out like this, Maribel, you need rest. Come little Blix, and show me the way to your home."_

_Without hestitation, Blix took the lead and showed him the way home._

**Chapter Four**: The Black Cat"

Aerrow and Junko moved the body off the top of the condor and placed him on a strtcher Piper got a white sheet and covered the body. Aerrow, Finn and Junko headed for their airskimmers to search the skies.

Aerrow: "Alright team, look for any nearby skyships. If you find one, call the rest of the team, and try to get on the ship.

Junko: "Will do." They flew to the sky worried that they might run into cyclonians. Who else would kill an unarmed person?

Meanwhile, back on the condor, Stork was still freaked out (hey, I would be too!)

Piper: "Um, Stork...I think you should try to calm down a little."

Stork: "I don't think so. First, I find a dead body. Now, everyone has flown off–what if they run into the killer of killers? I seriously don't want to get involved in a murder or have anymore dead bodies hit the condor.

Piper: Don't worry, the guys can take care of themselves. They'll let us know if they need help."

Stork: "I know...but... I have that feeling like something horrible is going to happen "twitch". Piper and Stork both sat in silence as they waited for a call from the guys.

Somewhere in the sky, Junko and Finn tried to go above the clouds to get a better view. It was a very cloudy day which made it difficult to see.

Finn: "Man, I still can't see anything."

Junko: "Yeah, it's too cloudy. Maybe, we should head back."

As they were about to leave, Finn spotted something in the distance.

Finn: "Yo, Junko!" Take a look over there."

Junko turned and saw what Finn was pointing at. It was a black, yellow, and blue skyship.

Finn: "I'll alert the others." Finn clicked on the communicator and told the others what he and Junko had found. Instantly, the condor was up and headed their way. What was to be expected from the ship? Would the crew be friendly or hostile? What they didn't know was that as soon as they boarded the ship, their lives would drastically change.

**Chapter Five**: _Blix's past, Part Three, "New Friends" _

_Maribel was in bed now, and she was in pain. Gumbari got Dr. Dokuro to come and check on her._

_Dokuro: __"It doesn't look good. She's got a high fever, and judging from her last checkup, she may get worse." _

_Gumbari looked through the door at Maribel who was shaking all over even though she was wrapped in blankets._

_Dokuro: __"So, how's the cub?"_

_Gumbari:__ "Depressed. Is there anything I should do, Doc? _

_Dokuro:__ "I want you to tend to Maribel's needs. Her mate is gone, and all she has is Blix._

_Gumbari:__ I'll do everything I can to help them. _

_Dokuro__: "Good. And, don't hesitate to come get me if you need me." Dokuro reached i his bag and pulled out a small jar and a dropper and handed it to Gumbari._

_Gumbari: __"What's this?" _

_Dokuro:__ "Put two drops of that in Maribel's drink before she drifts off. It will help her sleep."_

_Gumbari: "Thank you, Doc."_

_Dokuro: __"Any time." Dokuro picked up his medical bag and walked out the door. He turned and saw Blix huddled in the corner with tears running down her face._

_Dokuro: __"Your mother will be alright, Blix. Cheer up." Then, he left. _

_Gumbari left Maribel's side to talk with Blix. He sat down next to her and hoped he could lift her spirits._

_Gumbari:__ "Don't worry, Blix. Having a baby is complicated, but..." Blix looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

_Blix:__ 'Then...(sniff)...I'll never have one". Blix leaned into his chest. "I'm scared for her...ever since that baby...she's been like this. I want her to stop being sick." Gumbari patted her back, and sighed. _

_Gumbari: "We'll just have to do what we can to sustain her, okay Blix?_

_Later that night Blix went into Maribel's room and put her head against her mother's swollen belly._

_Blix: "Baby? Little Baby...if you can hear me, I want you to make me a promise. Don't hurt mommy anymore. I promise, you'll like her. She gets sad sometimes, but when you see her smile, you'll love her. I'm begging you...please don't hurt mommy."_

_The next day, Gumbari got his Black Tiger crew over to Maribel's house to help out. Gumbari assigned each a task. Skidd, a twenty-something medic, was assigned to keep a sharp eye on Maribel. Skidd was a tall, lanky guy with orange eyes and brown and blue fur. He was generally nice, but he was very shy. Kazz, a fifteen-year-old, was a crystal expert. Well, not a full-fledged expert. Kazz was also a brave warrior, a tall girl with blue eyes and yellow fur. She was assigned to cook and help keep the house orderly. Bahto, a twenty-something big guy, not very smart, generally a pain in the arse, was the "muscle" of the group. He was assigned to do repairs around the place. Last, but not least, Marrith, a twenty-two-year-old sharpshooter who was also great with blades. He was a tall guy with blue and black fur, red eyes, and a bad attitude. He was assigned to watch the skyship AKA The Black Cat. While fixing up the house, Kazz ran into little Blix. _

_Kazz;__ "Well, hey there!" _

_Blix: __"Hi."_

_Kazz: __"I'm Kazz. Nice to meet ya."_

_Blix:__ "A pleasure."_

_From that moment on, Blix and Kazz became the best of friends._

_During those long days, Kazz took Blix out to have fun and try to ease her mind. They would play around the woods and sometimes go to the training stations and watch other leonics hone in on their hunting skills. One day, Kazz decided to take Blix to her favotie place. They went to a black mountain, and Kazz showed Blix the secret cave. At first, Blix didn't want to go, but Kazz grabbed her hand and said, "don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." And, with that they went it. They climbed through the dark, cool tunnel. There was just enough light, and they made their way out. As Blix and Kazz poked their heads up, Blix was in awe. In front of the tunnel exit, there stood a giant white tree with blue leaves. _

_Blix: "Wow! That's the most extraordinary tree I've ever seen!"_

_Kazz: "It is beautiful!"_

_Blix: "Yeah. I've never seen a white tree before."_

_Kazz: "Not many here. I want you to keep this place a secret, okay?" _

_Blix: "Okay, I will"._

_Kazz: "Except, if you ever meet someone you really trust, someone that is very special to you, okay?"_

_Blix: "Like Mom?"_

_Kazz: "Yes, like your mom. Bring her here when she gets better."_

_Blix: "Maybe if she saw this tree, she would get better."_

_The white tree became an every day hang out spot for Kazz and Blix._

_Three weeks later..._

_It was evening and Maribel was still in bad shape, so Blix decided to stay home with her. Blix was taking a bath and playing in the bubbles. Chen, her pet, was in a tiny wooden boat in the sink. Blix looked at him and smiled._

_Blix:__ "Chen, you goof! You look like a little pirate." As she said that, she heard a strange noise from behind the door. At first, she ignored it, but it got louder. Chen heard it too. He flew out of the sink and began clawing at the door._

_Blix: __"What is it, Chen?"_

_Chen clicked and chattered and continued to furiously claw at the door. Blix got out of the tub and put a towel around herself. As she did, the noise got even louder. It was Maribel moaning. As Blix approached the door, she heard something hit the ground. Maribel was on the floor holding onto the bed rail, and blood was running through her nightgown from her abdomen._

_Maribel:__ "Blix...help me!" Blix rushed to Maribel._

_Blix:__ "HELP! HELP! HELP!", she shouted._

**Chapter Six**: "Friend or Foe"

The Storm Hawks planned to approach the skyship and request a dialogue.Stork was not happy with Aerrow's plan. Aerrow was on the deck getting ready to take off.

Aerrow: "Okay. I'm going to go over there and ask them if they know anything about this body. Junko, Finn–watch my back just in case something goes wrong." As Aerrow and the others took off, Stork and Piper watched them intensely, worried that they may get attacked.

Piper: "Hope they'll be okay."

Stork: "Yeah, hope they don't et blasted or decapitated or anything."

Aerrow flied in front of the skyship and signalled it to land. At first, Aerrow thought they were ignoring him, but a couple of minutes later, someone came out and waved at him to come closer. Aerrow came within hearing distance. Aerrow quickly noticed two things. 1: The guy on deck was leonic and 2: He was freaking HUGE! Huge as in FAT!

Aerrow: "Land the ship!"

Leonic: "What?!"

Aerrow: "LAND THE SHIP!!!"

Leonic: "Oh, okay."

Aerrow backs off, and the ship starts to head down.

Finn: "Well...that was easy."

Junko: "So, what's the closest terra from here?"

Aerrow: "Don't know. Come on." They went back to the condor and followed the black ship.

Aerrow: "Piper, where are we heading?"

Piper: "Well, it looks like our new "friends" are taking us to Terra Leon."

Stork: "Terra Leon?!" Hearing that, Stork rushed to his information books and found one on Terra Leon.

Stork: "Terra Leon is crawling with monsters. (flips the page) It's a jungle surrounded by water and filled with nightmarish beasts. (excitedly flips the page) It is considered one of the most dangerous places in the atmos, and its inhabitants are equally as dangerous Terra Leon is home to the leonics. Their society if based around how well they hunt. They live by their instincts and their predator skills." He snaps the book shut.

Aerrow: "Well...I guess we'll have to be extra careful." Everyone, including Aerrow, was nervous and excited at the same time. They had never been to Terra Leon and were anticipating an advernture.

As the condor made its way out of the clouds, the Storm Hawks could see Terra Leon. The island was covered with small mountains and trees and was surrounded by sharp, pointy rocks. Landing on this massive terra was going to be very difficult. They watched the black ship makes its way around the island, and they stayed right on its stern.

They landed close by to what looked like a village. The leonics were the first to step out onto the island, and the Storm Hawks followed. As usual, Stork didn't want to leave the condor, but the others took him by the arm and "talked him into it". They were finally going to dialogue with the leonics.

There oly appeared to be five leonics. Their leader approached Aerrow.

Harrith: "What is it you want?"

Aerrow: "Well, a dead leonic somehow landed ontop of our condor, and we want to know if you know who he is?"

The leonics looked at each other in silence.

Harrith: "Where is he?" Junko and Finn carried out the stretcher carrying the dead leonic. The leader unveiled the leonic to get a look at his face.

Harrith: "Poor Skidd...He died an honorable death in battle."

Piper: " What happened?"

Harrith: "we got in a mix up with some cyclonians. There weren't many, but they fought hard. Skidd here was trying to rescue Elbrus when he was struck in the back and fell."

Aerrow: "I'm sorry."

Harrith: "Don't be. No death is more honorable than giving up one's life for another."

The Storm Hawks were silent.

Harrith: "Oh. We didn't properly introduce ourselves. My name is Harrith, this is Bahto, Elbrus, Tehya, and that's Baaex. We are the Black Tigers."

Aerrow: "I'm Aerrow, this is Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, and Radarr. We're the Storm Hawks.

Harrith: "The Storm Hawks? I've heard about your predecessors. I even had a chance to meet some of them on one occasion, but that was long ago. You have a lot to live up to Aerrow."

Finn: "Yeah, everyone says that."

Harrith: "I would like to thank you all for finding Skidd. Now, he can have a proper burial. Bahto, take Skidd down to the village and find a priest." Big Bahto walked over, scooped Skidd up into his arms and walked toward the village.

Piper was taking a good look around the jungle.

Piper: "This place is beautiful!"

Finn: "Hey, why don't we take a look around since we're here."

Aerrow: "Great idea."

Stork: "Okay. You guys go ahead. I'll be in the condor."

Junko swung his arm around Stork.

Junko: "Come on Stork. It'll be fun."

Stork: "Ugh."

Harrith: We can show you guys around". They all headed into the village.

There were many huts, homes, shops, and a training center. The village was full of life. Little cubs were playing here and there, and musicians were strolling among the hunters and civilians.

Junko: "Man, I'm starving! Where can we get something to eat?"

Finn: "Geez. Why are you always thinking about food?"

Junko: "A growing boy needs to eat."

Bahto: "We could go to Chuhaku's hut. He's always whipping up something."

Junko: "Absolutely!"

Finn: "Sure."

Aerrow: "Why not?"

They all were in agreement–they would eat at Chuhaku's. Well, not exactly all were in agreement. Stork, of course, had reservations.

Stork: "Fine, but if I order something, and it moves...I'll be going back to the condor.

The tantalizing smell of meat on the grill was thick in the air as they neared Chuhaku's.

Chuhaku: "Well, well, what do we have here? Customers, yes?"

Harrith: "Hello Chuhaku. Let me introduce my new friends, the Storm Hawks."

Chuhaku: "I guess, I better hop to it". And, in an instant he was gone and cooking up a storm. As they all sat at the extralarge table, the quiet Baqex suddenly turned into a chatterbox.

Baqex: "You know, I think I heard about you guys a while back. Did ya'll really try to go up against them Gales or whatever they're called?"

Piper: "Well sort of. We were in a contest to get a phoenix stone."

Tenya: "Cool.:"

As they continued to talk, Harrith got up out of his seat and asked Elbrus to come with him. The others didn't seem to notice the two walking out the back door.

Harrith: "Did you get a good look at their ship?"

Elbrus: "It looks like its in top form. So, what's the plan?"

Harrith: For right now, tell the others to get very friendly with the StormHawks, understand?"

Elbrus: "Completely. No one's guarding the ship, should I check it out?"

Harrith: "No. First, we gain their trust. Now, let's get back before they get suspicious."

**Chapter Seven**: _Blix's past, Part 4, "Heartache"_

_Maribel was screaming in agony. Dokoru, Skidd, and a few nurses were doing the best they could to ease her pain, but they were failing. Sitting on the floor outside of Maribel's room were Gumbari and Blix. Gumbari kept Blix close to his chest while she covered her ear_s. _She could still hear the screaming. Nurses ran in and out of Maribel's room, bringing clean sheets and taking out blood soaked sheets._

_Maribel: __"Ahhhhhhhh!!!"_

_Then suddently, the screaming stopped. Both Gumbaria and Blix stared at the door. Skidd was the first to walk out. He gave the two a glance but walked away without saying a word. Dokuru finally came out after four hours. He was covered in blood._

_Gumbari: "__Don't move, Blix. I'll be right back." He got up and walked towards Dokuru._

_Gumbari:__ "Is she alright, Doc?", he asked frantically._

_Dokuru:__ "I'm sorry Gumbari," he said with a heavy sign. "We did everything we could to save her, but Maribel is dead." Blix heard those last words ring lously in her ears._

_Gumbari: __"Oh, no!! What about the baby?"_

_Dokoru:__ "He was still born." Both men stood in silence. Gumbari turned to Blix. She was curled up in a little ball, sobbing._

_Gumbari: __"Does she have any other family?"_

_Dokoru: __"No, I'm afraid not. Her father is presumed dead–he never returned from the war."_

_Later that week, a funeral was held for Maribel. Everyone in the Leaf Trible knew and loved Maribel. She was a dear friend to all._

"_The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my sou; he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yes, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and they staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever." Psalm 23_

_A few days after the funeral, old Gumbari was sitting in his room on theBlack Cat pondering what should be done with Blix._

_Loud knocking on the door broke his concentration._

_Gumbari:__ "Who's there?"_

_Kazz poked her head through the door._

_Kazz: "__Umm, Sir? I wanted to talk to you about Blix."_

_Gumbari:__ "Yes?"_

_Kazz: __"Well, sir, you know how you're always saying things like, 'look out for new recruits and stuff?' Well, I was wondering if we could...you know...let Blix on board." Gumbari stared at her for a moment, thinking, 'well, Blix has no where else to go, so what not?' _

_Kazz:__ "Could she stay with us? I mean, where's she gonna go?"_

_Gumbari: __"Fine." Kazz looked at him in amazement._

_Kazz: __"Fine?"!_

_Gumbari:__ "She can stay with us."_

_Kazz was shocked. It usually took forever for a newbie to get into the Black Tigers because Gumbari would test them to see if they were worthy. Kazz was very happy and laughing out loud._

_Gumbari: __"What the hell's so funny?"_

_Kazz: __"Nothing...(chuckle) but (chuckle) we're getting a little sister!"_

_Gumbari:__ "You think of her as a sister? Good. Then, you'll take care of the little fuzzball."_

_Kazz:__ "ha, ha, ha...what?"_

_Gumbari:__ "You heard me. I'll teach her to fight, find a good assignment for her, and you'll do the rest."_

_Kazz:__ "What?"_

_Gumbari:__ "Do you have a problem with that?"_

_Kazz__: "No, Sir."_

_Gumbari__: "Well, alright then. Go get her."_

_Kazz__: "Yes, Sir." She gives him a soldier's salute and marches out o the room. Gumbari watches her with amusement and thinks to him, 'that girl is weird'"._

_Back at Blix's house..._

_Kazz searches the entire house for Blix who is nowhere to be found. She decides to look in the secret cave. Sure enough, she finds Blix fast asleep under the white tree with Chen lying on her back. Kazz kneels beside Blix and shakes her shoulder._

_Kazz__: "Hey, Blix! Wake up!". Still half asleep, Blix blinks her eyes._

_Blix:__ "Wha...what's wrong?"_

_Kazz__: "Wake up, Blix. I need to ask you something important."_

_Blix__: "What?"_

_Kazz:__ "Would you like to live with me and Gumbari on the Black Cat?"_

_Blix__: "What? Are you serious?!" she asks excitedly._

_Kazz:__ "I sure am." The lights in Blix's emerald green eyes started to brighten. Blix surprised Kazz with a great big hug. Kazz hugged her back._

_Blix__: "I...I...I don't know what to say!"_

_Kazz:__ "You don't have to say anything, Blix, the hug says it all. Now, come on. We need to get your things packed. "_

_Blix__: "Hey, wait! Can Chen come too?"_

_Kazz:__ "Sure. He can come too."_

_Blix__: "Hooray! " They went to Blix's home, quickly packed her belongings, and headed back for the Black Cat._

_Blix immediately became a dedicated member of the Black Tigers. Gumbari decided to make her a blacksmith, and he taught her to how to make swords. Blix became Gumbari's favorite pupil, she was very eager to learn and become strong. Harrith, on the other hand, was not pleased. He was second in command, but he and Gumbari did not get along well. The only reason he was second in command was because he was the best fighter out of the others. Harrith started to get jealous of Blix._

_Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Time went by quickly, and Blix became a warrior, blacksmith, and developed a sister-like bond with Kazz. Gumbari became the father she never knew, and Skidd was like a big brother to her. However, Harrith still disliked her even after all these years._

_During their travels, they recruited three other members, Elbrus, Tenya and Baqex. The Black Tigers went from place to place loking for the most dangerous creatures to hunt and destroy. Blix, after successfully hunting down a fang frog, winged serpent, bone snapper, and a swamp dragon, became third in command at the young age of 13. Harrith was enraged when Gumbari made her third in command. Harrith had always been ruthless, and vicious with his prety, and with other members of the group, especially Blix, but Kazz always backed Blix up and defended her. Harrith's actions didn't go unnoticed Gumbari always gave out punishment to those who deserved it. One one occasion Tenya was one who received the wrath of Gumbari. Tenya was one of those girls who didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. She said something to Gumbari that caused him to become so enraged that he tore out Tenya's right eye! Five months after the incident, the Black Tigers headed to the Death Swamp to hunt two-headed shell dragons. The Black Cat landed on a small patch of land surrounded by a colossal swamp forest._

_Tenya: __"Gross!" This place looks (sniff)... ugh... and smells NASTY!" _

_Gumbari__: "Get used to it princess! We're gonna be romping around in this muck, and don't wanna hear a complaint from any of you, is that clear?"_

_The Group in unison__: "Yes, Sir!" _

_Gumbari:__ "Good. Alright Tigers, we're gonna be splitting up. Harrith, go pair up with Baqex, Elbrus, you pair up with Tenya, Skidd, you pair up with Bahto, and Kazz, you pair up with Blix._

_Blix: __'But what about you, sir? You'll be all alone." Gumbari smiled at the worried Blix._

_Gumbari__: "Aww, cool it fluffy, I can take care of myself. But, thanks for caring."_

_As Gumbari started into the woods, the others were getting ready to take off._

_Harrith: __"Hey, Shorty! You're nuts if you and dipstick there think you can take on the dragon!"_

_Kazz: __"Screw off, Harrith!"_

_Harrith:__ "Fine. See ya in the medical tent!" And with that, he took off with Baqex._

_Kazz:__ "Blix, don't listen to him, okay? He's just being a dick as usual. We can take any old dragon any time, any place, right?" _

_Blix:__ "I guess", she sighed. _

_Kazz:__ "That's the spirit! Cheer up, Blixy! If you can kill a swamp dragon, you can kill a shell dragon. _

_Blix: __"Two-headed shell dragon!"_

_Kazz:__ "What?"_

_Blix:__ "Two-headed shell dragon. The swamp dragon wasn't very big, maybe 12 feel long. This thing is probably five times that size."_

_Kazz:__ "Aww, chill Blixy. We can take 'em!" And with that, Kazz grabbed Blix by the hand, and they took off into the woods. _

_Thirty minutes later..._

_Harrith__: "Okay, everything has been set up. Tenya, Bahto, and Elbrus are going to lead those three fuzzballs far from hearing distance of Gumbari with false dragon tracks, and we're gonna lead Gumbari into the trap."_

_Baqex:__ "It's too risky. He's an old pro, a veteran! He will spot this trap a mile away!" _

_Harrith: __"Don't sweat it kid. That old fart won't suspect a thing. You know how he gets when he smells a fight comin'. Like a moth to a flame, Baqex. And, I'll finally get what I deserve._

**Chapter 8: **"Who are you, Blix?"

After dinner, the Black Tigers showed the Storm Hawks around the village and showed them a place where they could rest for the night.

Finn: "Sweet. I could use a comfy bed.:

Stork: "I think I'll go sleep in the condor."

Aerrow: "Why?"

Stork: "Well...if you haven't noticed, these hut houses don't have doors, they just have hanging beads. I'd rather not have insects crawling all over me in my sleep."

Piper: "come on Stork, it won't be that bad."

Stork: "No, I'm sure it will be worse!"

Aerrow: "Let him go. If he doesn't want to stay here, then he doesn't have to."

Stork: "Thanks. I'll be seeing you later." Stork left without the Black Tigers noticing.

About twenty minutes later, Stork made it back to the condor. The condor was parked next to the Black Cat which bothered Stork a little. He glanced at the Black Cat when he walked by and noticed a red glow coming from the upper deck windows.

Stork: "What is that?" he mumbled to himself. He felt a sudden urge to investigate. He tried to tell himself to ignore it, "I shouldn't be snooping around. But, wait a second...all of the Black Tigers are at the Inn...so, who's in there? What's that glow?" He looked around for a moment, and seeing no one, he approached the black cat.

Stork: "I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be out of my mind. He climbed up onto deck and took a look around. "Well, I can't get in", he sighed. "I better go back." Suddenly, something caught his eye. It looked like some kind of stain on the deck—a blood stain. Stork started to get nervous as he approached the stain. He took a closer look.

Stork: "Oh Lord...That's definitely blood. It looks new...hold on didn't Harrith say that guy was killed in the air?! Holy crap!"

Stork was about to get off deck when he saw a latern lit in the distance. It was Tehya. He jumped off the other side of the deck, and landed with a thud. Tenya climbed onto deck carrying supplies. She smelled something in the air. She walked around the deck sniffing the air. Stork was hiding, pressed against the wall below deck. Tenya was now standing right above him. Stork's heart was pounding, and he was shaking all over. Luckily for him, the wind began to blow in a different direction which made Tenya lose his scent. Tenya took another look around the headed into the Black Cat's cabin.

Stork: "Whew...that was too close. He decided to sneak back to the inn and tell the others what he saw. "Maybe I'm just paranoid, but maybe there's something horribly wrong going on here" he thought to himself.

Back at the Inn...

Everyone was getting ready to hit the sack. Finn curled up in his bed and started to drift off when he suddenly head footsteps. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two bright yellow eyes staring back him.

Finn: "Ahhhh!!!" He grabbed something off the table next to him and threw it at the yellow eyes.

Stork "Owww!!! What's wrong with you?!!"

Finn: "Stork? What are you doing sneaking around in the dark?"

Stork: "I was looking for Aerrow, and made the mistake of coming in here." Lights begain to flip on, and a moment later Aerrow was standing in the doorway of Finn's room.

Aerrow: "What's going on in here? Stork? I thought you were gonna sleep in the condor?"

Stork: "Well", he looked towards Aerrow and saw that Harrith was standing behind the others.

"Uhh...It was too creepy without anyone else there. I decided to come back. I don't wanna be out there alone.:"

Piper: "That's okay. I think there's an extra bunk in the room next to Junko's."

Stork: "Thanks." They all headed back to sleep, and Stork cautiously went to the empty bunk. Paranoia kept him from getting a decent sleep that night. He kept imagining one of the Black Tigers coming to kill him.

The next morning, Stork was exhausted and still watching the door. Junko walked up to Stork's door and knocked loudly which startled Stork.

Junko: "Hey, Stork!" Get up and come get some breakfast."

Stork slowly arose out of his bunk, rubbing his eyes.

Stork: "Is there anything he thinks about besides food?" he wondered. Stork got out of bed and walked out of the room. He was worried Tenya or one of the other Black Tigers were gonna jump him. Stork knew they were very skilled stalkers and hunters, and if they had a chance, they could easily kill im. He saw the group at the end of the hall and quickly joined them.

Finn: "Damn, Stork, you look like crap!!"

Stork: "Yeah, well I feel like crap."

Aerrow: "Are you alright?"

Stork: "No. There's something I need to tell you about last night..."

Piper: "What's wrong?

Stork: "Can we go to the condor and talk about it, so it's only us and no one else?"

Aerrow: "Okay, let's go." They packed up some things and started back to the condor. Harrith was watching them as they left. He suspects that they're up to something."

Back on the condor...

Aerrow: "Okay, Stork. What's this all about?"

Stork: "Remember when Harrith said Skidd died in the air while trying to help someone?"

Piper: "Yeah, and?

Stork: "Well, when I was heading back to the condor last night, I saw a weird red glow coming from the windows. I got a little curiour and went on deck..."

Finn: "Hold on! _You_, got curious and wanted to sleep?" That doesn't sound like you."

Stork: "Will you just let me finish? Anyway, I spotted a huge blood stain on deck. It was a new stain–not an old one. Why would there be a huge blood stain if Skidd fell off a skimmer and didn't fall on deck? Besides he had been stabbed in the back, and that requires extreme close combat. How could he have been killed the way they said if he was flying around the air? They stared at each other in silence.

Aerrow: "Hmm, there is something off about this whole situation." Harrith said they ran into cyclonians...we didn't see anyone but the Black Cat crew."

Junko: "Yeah, but it was very cloudy."

Aerrow: " Still, we would have seen them if they were close by."

Finn: "Right. Do you think they're hiding something?"

Aerrow: "I don't know, but if they are, I wanna know what it is. We have to be careful.:"

Stork: Can't we just leave?"

Aerrow: "No, I mean, what if you're right, Stork, and they're up to no good?"

Finn: "Yeah. What if they, like, attack the village or something?"

Aerrow: "Let's just stick around and fine out what they're up to."

Later that day, they went touring the village and found the Black Tigers even more friendly towards them. Stork didn't want anything to do with them. Baqex was trying to hang with Stork to keep an eye on him.

Baqex: "So, what do you do, Stork?"

Stork: "..."

Baqex: "Uhhh...do you navigate?"

Stork: "..."

Baqex: "Okay...are you the leader?"

Stork: "No!" Stork was starting to get very annoyed.

Baqex: "So, are you into engineering?"

Stork: "No! Will you please leave me alone!!"

Baqex was wide eyed by Stork's sudden outburst.

Baqex: "Sorry."

Stork tried to walk away from Baqex, but Baqex followed.

Stork: "Grrrr, why won't that annoying jerk leave me be?" he thought to himself. Just ahead Stork saw a large crowd and hatched a plan to lose Baqex. He casually walked into the crowd and as soon as Baqex lost sight of him, he took off in a different direction. Baqex pushed his way through the crowd, but it was too late–Stork was gone.

Baqex: "Shit! This is bad!!! Harrith is gonna tear my ass up for this!"

Back at the condor...

Stork had had enough of this. He was terrified that he and his friends were in danger. He was near the condor when he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He turned around and saw Elbrus walking up the hill. In a panic, Stork ran and hid behind the closest tree. He peeked out and watched Elbrus. Elbrus was carrying some repair equipment to the Black Cat. He carelessly left the door open while taking supplies under ship to make repairs.

Stork: "I can't believe he just left the door wide opened like that. He's off guard, so maybe I can on in there and find out what's really going on. What am I thinking? What is I get caught? We'll never know what's going on or what they're planning if I don't go in." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin.

Stork: "Okay–heads, I go on, tails, I don't. Here we go." Stork flipped the coin into the air and slapped it down on his hand.

Stork: "Please, please, let it be tails!? He slowly lifted his hand. "Heads!?! Crap!" Stork slid the coin back into his pocket and sneaked his way onto deck. His head was pounding and as he thought to himself, "This has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life!" He carefully made his way into the Black cat. It kind of looked like the condor on the inside, except for the blue and black walls, and everything was really dark. On the wall was a collection of animal skulls and under each was the name of the one who killed it. Stork glanced at the names, Harrith, Bahto, Gumbari, Elbrus, Tenya, Skidd, Kazz, and Blix.

Stork: "Hmmm, I wonder who Kazz, Gumbari and Blix are? Wonder where they are now? " He heard a strange blast from somewhere within the Black Cat. He walked down a dark hallway in the direction of the sound. The doors off the hallway were labeled bedrooms. One of them caught his eye - "Blix's Room." He looked around. Sure no one was there, he opened the door to Blix's Room and saw swords of many shapes and sizes hung about. There were sword cases, blade sharpeners, tools, and hunks of metal all over the place.

Stork: "A blacksmith?" He shut the door and continued down the hall. At the end of hall was a door labeled "War Room". He opened the door and found a spiral staircase that led to another door. He shut the first door behind him and made his way up the staircase to the War Room. He slowely opened the door. There were many big cages containing many dangerous animals such as razorwolves, rihyenas, fang hounds, and there was even a vulkabat. None of the animals made a sound. It apparent they were tame and trained. Stork kept walking. Suddenly he heard screaming..."Ahhhhhh!!!!" Stork jumped and fell backwards.

Stork: "Ow!"

Voice: "Help!!! "

Stork sprang up and tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. He questioned, but not too loudly–he didn't want Elbrus to hear him–"Where are you?"

Voice: "Help!!!" Stork followed the voice though a longer, darker hallway (The Black Cat was enormous–even larger than the condor). In the darkness, Stork almost fell into a pit.

Stork: "What the hell?!" He looked down and saw a small orange leonic running frantically around a pit that looked like a small maize. Not far behind her followed an anorexic looking blue ogre. There was blood everywhere!

Stork: "Hey!!"

The leonic looked up, hit the wall, turned and screamed at the shrieking ogre, "No!!"

Stork: "Come on!" The leonic got up and ran up against the wayl where Stork was standing right above her. Stork lowered his arms into the pit.

Stork: "Grab my hand!" She jumped. "I can't reach!"

Stork: Hurry–it's behind you!"

She glanced back and saw the ogre, snarling hideously and continuing to shriek. She dug her claws into the wall and pulled herself higher. Stork leaned in, grabbed her by the wrists and drug her up into his chest–the monster's claws barely missing her legs. They backed away from the pit as the beast continued its ghastly screeching. They sat next to each other staring into the pit. Stork turned and looked at her. She was small with bright green eyes, bright orange fur and short cut red orange hair. Her clothes were tattered and she had a cut on her left shoulder.

Stork: "Are you alright?" Her emerald eyes looked up into his yellow eyes. She was still shaking.

Leonic: (panting) "Yeah, I guess." They stared at each other for a moment. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Stork.

Stork: "Wha !?!"

Leonic: "Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how grateful I am!"

Stork stared at her, almost speechless.

Stork: "I have a pretty good idea." he uttered.

Leonic: "Sorry, I mean for hugging you like that. It's just that I haven't seen anyone in a while.

Stork: "How long have you been down there?"

Leonic: (scratching her head) "Ummm...I think it's been two days."

Stork: "Two days?! With that thing!!"

Leonic: "Yeah, I tried climbing up the walls, but it didn't work. So, I had to jump around a lot...I am so tired."

Stork: "Who are you?"

Leonic: "Blix–my name is Blix".

Stork: "So, you're the blacksmith?:"

Blix: "Yes–who are you?"

Stork: "I'm Stork."

Blix: "Are you a new recruit?"

Stork: "No, but...:"

Blix: "What?! Did you sneak in here?!"

Stork: "Uhhh, yes."

Blix: "You have got to get out of here!!! Get out before they find you!"

Stork: "Huh!?!!"

Blix grabbed his arm and ran toward the staircase. They kept running until they got to the upper hallway. Blix pushed Stork against the wall.

Blix: "Shhhh! Elbrus and Baqex will be in there." She quietly opened her bedroom dor.

"Hide in there, and I'll distract them. As soon as I do, you need to get out of here!"

Blix pushed Stork in the room then ran to find Elbrus and Baqex

Blix: "Rahhhhhh!!!!" Blix lept on top of Elbrus and furiously punched him in the stomach while back kicking Baqex She knocked Elbrus over the table, and Baqex grabbed her from Blix bit his Baqex's arm to bring blood, and Baqex howled in pain. Stork peered out the door to see Blix wrestling Baqex to the ground while using her tail to knock Elbrus around and knock stuff off the table. Strok his chance and ran out the door like a bat out of hell. He took one last glimpse back and saw Blix getting the hell punched out of her. He ran out, jumped off the dock, and he kept running until he reached the village. When he finally made it back, he fell next to a tree and breathed heavily.

Stork: "I can't believe i got out alive (panting) That was nuts!!" Then he had a vision of Blix's face. The way she looked at him made him feel a lump in his throat and made his heart ache. She reminded him of himself not too long ago. He fell on his back and tried to get his breath. His legs ached and so did his heart.

Stork: "Who are you, Blix?" he wondered

**Chapter 9**: _Blix's past, Part 5: "Death_"

_Gumbari stomped through the thick muck and sniffed the air. _

_Gumbari: (sniffing) "yeah, that dragon's close by. I can smell him." He pulled out his sword and was more than ready for comuara. The foul odor was coming from a dark cave. Gumbari crept slowly into the cave, in search of the dragon. Little did he know that on top of the cave Harrith and Baqex were watching him. _

_Harrith: "Listen well kid. Go to that mark I made over there and dig a hole, 12 inches deep, and place the explosive in. On my signal, we ignite, understand?"_

_Baqex: "I don't know...doo we have to go through with this?"_

_Harrith raised his blade towards Baqex's throat._

_Harrith: "We've gone too far, don't you chicken out on me now!"_

_Baqex: "Okay, okay. I'm going." Baqex goes to the mark and starts digging holes on each side of the cave. _

_Meanwhile down on the ground, Gumbari lowered hmself into the sawmp water to hid better, but there was still no sign of the shelldragon although its scent was everywhere. _

_Gumbari: "I smell it (sniffing), but I don't see it." The further he walked, the deeper the water was._

_On top of the cave..._

_Harrith: "Baquex, is your explosive ready?"_

_Baqex: "Yes, sir." _

_Harrith: "Good, now follow me." _

_T__he two pulled the wires from the end to the front set of explosives in the cave and put the tips in the center. Harrith lit the tips of the power wires. _

_Harrith: "Run!" They jumped out of the cave and hid behind the trees far from the cave._

_In the cave, Gumbari, oblivious to the events that just occurred, saw bubbles at the end of the cave. Suddenly, the two-headed shelldragon appeared and bellowed and enormous roar._

_Gumbari: "There you are!" As he rushed forward to attack, he heard a loud explosion. The cave came down on top of Gumbari as well as the dragon._

_Off in the distance..._

_Kazz; 'What was that?!" _

_Blix: "I don't know, but it shook the trees!" _

_Kazz sniffed the air and climbed up a nearby tree for a better view. In the distance she saw a cloud of smoke. _

_Kazz: "Oh my God!" _

_Blix: "What is it?"_

_Kazz jumped down from the tree and grabbed Blix by the hand._

_Kazz: 'We've got to go now!" And they bolted toward the direction of the smoke cloud._

_Back at the cave..._

_The cave was no more. The entire thing had collapsed, killing the dragon instantly. In the rubble, there was movement. Gumbari's bloody hand reached out. He pulled himself out of the rubble, his legs had been crushed from the weight, his rubs were smashed, and blodd poured from his mouth ahd the wounds on his body. Gumbari looked up, trying to drag his body out of the mess, and saw Harrith stop out of the shadows._

_Gumbari: "Harrith? Please help me."_

_Harrith: "I want the truth Gumbari. Were you gonna make her second in command?"_

_Gumbari: "What...what are you (coughing) talking about?"_

_Harrith: "You were gonna replace me with Blix, weren't you?" _

_Gumbari; "What...You? You set this up?" _

_Harrith: "Yes, Yes, I did, you worthless piece of fur. I can't believe you were gonna replace me with that little brat! You've gotten too soft, Gumbari!"_

_Gumbari: "Harrith, have you lost your mind (cough)?! I always knew you were a dangerous soldier, but I never imagined that you would betray me. You're a disgrace!" _

_Harrith kicked Gumbari in the ribs cuasing him even more pain._

_Harrith: "You Bastard!" He lifted up a huge rock, "Now die!" _

_He smashed the rock into Gumbari's head and continued to beat him until he had no strength left. Gumbari was dead. Harrith threw the rock into the rubble and began to pull Gumbari's bloody body out of the dirt._

_A moment later, the rest of the gang shoed upl They saw Gumbari laying on the ground dead. Blix feel to her knees and cried. Kazz wrapped her arms around Blix and sobbed. Skidd stook there in shock and approached Harrith._

_Skidd: "What happened?" Harrith stood in front of them all and spoke._

_Harrith: "Gumbari fought bravely. As he and the shelldragon fought, the cave collapsed and killed them both. Now it is with a heavy heart I assume Gumbari's place as leader. And we, all of us together, will become the strongest and most powerful band of leonics anyone has ever seen. Now, it's time for me to take over." Kazz and Blix knew this could only mean trouble for them._

_The next four years were harsh and cruel for Kazz and Blix. Harrith wa nothing more than a bully. He would have Kazz restrained and have someone restrain Blix as he viciously beat her into unconsciousness for anything he perceived as insubordinate. When Blix and Kazz tried to overpower Harith, he had kazz chained to watch while Blix was violently forced into making more swords for him. Skidd was too afraid of Harrith and the others to do anything but obey. Kazz was used as a servant, and they kept her chained up when she wasn't working. Blix was treated cruelly by Harrith at all times. His hatred for her was inhuman. He tormented her non stopl He became completely insane in his power. Blix never showed him fear, she didn't want to give him that pleasure. Kazz was her only comfort. Blix would have done away with herself, wanting to end the torture, if it had not been for Kazz. Kazz gave Blix a reason for living, and Kazz felt the same about her "little sister" Blix._

_Four years later: The day the Black Tigers encounter the Storm Hawks..._

_The Black cat soared through the sky with Tenya, the stalker, on her skimmer buzzing around the ship. As Tenya went over the clouds, she spotted a lone skimmer a couple of miles away. She clicked on the communicator._

_Tenya: "Hey boys, we've got a live one out here!"_

_Elbrus: "A ship?"_

_Tenya: "Naw! We've got a loner about four miles out!"_

_Elbrus: "What's the word, Harrith?" Harrith grinned at Elbrus._

_Harith: "Bring him in!"_

_Elbrus: "You heard the man! Bring him in, stat!"_

_Tenya: "Aye, Aye Captain!" She turned her turbo on and went into the clouds for cover. Tenya was a very skilled hunter, and what she lacked in strength, she made up with stealth. She circled around the unsuspecting man. Without warning, she blasted the front part of his skimmer off. It started to burn so the pilot jumped off and opened his parachute. As he did, Tenya flew by, grabbed the parachute and took off_ _towards the Black Cat. She got to the dock with her captive and hurled him to the dock where he was greeted by Harrith, Bahto, and Baqex. The trio subdued him and drug him to the T. Room (short for torture room). Blix ran out to try to stop them but was grabbed by Bahto . She could only watch as Harrith and Baqex tied the loner's hands and feet to a pole. Blix struggled to get free. She looked into his face–hd was just a kid–not even 15. Blix was thrown into a cage and locked up. There was nothing left for her to do but stare out the window._

_They could all hear the screaming coming from the torture room. Blix huddled in a corner and covered her ears. The screaming was unbearable. About an hour later, Harrith called Skidd in for assistance. Skidd walked to the entrance of the torture room._

_Skidd: "What do you need?"_

_Harrith: "Well, we've got a bit of a mess in here", and he pointed to the bloodied man crumpled on the floor. Skidd was horrified._

_Harrith: "I was hoping you could clean this mess up. " Skidd rushed over to the boy._

_Skidd: "What in God's name have you done?!"_

_Harrith: "Not much...just some questioning, that's all. " Harrith walked away to wash his hands._

_Skidd: "You poor boy. I'm so sorry." The boy looked up at him with swollen bruises and cuts all over his face._

_Boy: "Please, don't let him hurt me any more. Please kill me!" Skidd looked into the boys tortured eyes and_ _pulled a toxic needle from his pocket. "This will stop the pain." He injected the needle into the boy's arm. The boy felt the pain fade away , and soon the pain was gone permanently. Harrith returned and saw that Skidd had killed the boy. He was pissed!_

_Harrith: "I told you to clean him up! Why did you disobey me?!"_

_Skidd: "To obey for the sake of obeying is something only people like you can do, Harrith. Skidd walked out to the deck. He knew what was coming. Harrith used his sting blade and stabbed it straight into Skidd's back. Skidd hit the edge of the deck with aloud thump._

_Harrith: "Useless piece of shit!" Harrith kicked Skidd's body off the edge of the deck and watched it fall through the clouds. Blix saw the whole thing from the window of her cage. Tears streamed down her face._

_Blix: "Noooooo!!!" She sobbed. She felt hate building up in her stomach. She furiously punched and kicked the door of her cage, screaming, "Damn you, Harrith! I'll kill you!!! I'll kill you!!! You hear me, you heartless bastard?! I'll kill you!!"_

**Chapter 10**: 'The End of the Black Tigers"

After resting his tired legs, Stork quickly began searching for his team. The group had their arms filled with supplies, food, and tools when abruptly Stork came crashing into them.

Piper: "Are you crazy?"

Junko: "What is wrong with you?"

Finn: "Oh no, my stuff!!"

Aerrow: "Stork, what are you doing?!"

Stork: (panting) You are not gonna believe what just happened to me. We need (more panting) to get back to the condor, NOW!

Finn: "What is it now?"

Stork: "I'll explain on the way."

After thirty minutes of walking, they made it to the condor...

Stork: "...and then, she attacked them, and I got out of there! I don't know what would've happened to me if she hadn't save me."

Piper: "Sounds like they've been torturing that girl over there...monsters!"

Stork: "Speaking of torture, I saw a BIG door labeled, "The T. Room" and I don't think Blix is the only one being tortured in there...:

Aerrow: "Then, it's settled. We get her and whoever else is there out, then we'll deal with Harrith.

Later that night, the Storm Hawks figured out the only reason the Black Tigers were trying to get close to them was so they could steal the condor. After getting more information from the locals, they knew what they were in for.

Aerrow: "Okay, Stork. You're gonna lead Piper and Junko in."

Stork: "Me?!!!"

Aerrow: "Yes, you! You're the only one who's been in there. You lead them in while Finn and I cause some distraction. Remember guys, they may know what we're up to. They're ruthless killers, so be very very careful.

Elbrus and Bahto were out on deck and off guard. Now was the time to attack. Finn started to shoot his sniper rifle at the side of the Black Cat to get their attention. Immediately, Elbrus and Bahto sprang into action and started to fire at the buses. The blasts continued and suddently Elbrus and Bahto jumped off the deck and ran in Finn and Aerrow's direction. As soon as they did, Stork, Piper and Junko headed onto the ship. Piper shut and locked the door behind them to make it hard for Elbrus and Bahto to get in.

Junko: "Where do we go from here?"

Stork: "Ummm...I met Blix in the war room–the room at the end of the hall with the staircase. But, they may have taken her somewhere else."

Piper: "Dammit, we'll have to search the whole ship–we better split up, but be careful!!" The three split up and took different paths. Stork went up, Junko went down, and Piper searched the middle.

Outside the fight raged on in the woods. Bahto charged Aerrow, but Aerrow dodged and kicked him in the back. Bahto charged and tripped into Aerrow. They fell down a steep hill into a hole of mud. Aerrow, covered in mud, tried to get up, and Bahto raised his sword to him.

Bahto: "Ha Ha! It'll be my pleasure killing you, puny human."But, Bahto failed to realize that a root vex, a hideous root monster, had come up behind him just as he had raised his sword.

Bahto: "Ahhhhhhhh!" The root vex's tail went through Bahto's back and out his chest. Aerrow watched in horror as the creature crawled back into the mud dragging Bahto down with it. Aerrow instantly got out of the mud to help Finn.

Back on the Black Cat...

Stork was upstairs in the dark, cold hall. At the end of the hall, in the last room on the right, Harrith was keeping Blix captive. He had her tied to a chair.

Harrith: "Those foolish Storm Hawks think they've got us when we really have them. Isn't that funny, Blix?" Blix only glared at him.

Harrith: "Oh come on, laugh a little." I'm going to be laughing pretty hard when this is over." He pulled out his tools he used to torture his victims with. Blix was already injured from getting beaten up by Bahto, Tanya and Harrith about an hour ago. But, during that time,she had gotten to be with Kazz. Kazz slipped her a switchblade which she had hid in her pocket. Harrith turned his back to Blix as he rambled on.

Harrith: "This is going to be so much fun! You know Blix..." As he continued, Blix pulled out the blade and started to cut through the ropes.

Harrith: "I thought a lot about killing you. I thought I would do it when you got a little older, but you know what? I decided...fuck it...there's no better time to kill you than right now...ha! ha! ha! You have no idea how long I've wanted..." The ropes were cut. Blix slowly crept up behind him with the switchblade.

Harrith: "Blix? You and I are gonna have fu... Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Blix stabbed Harrith in the back.

And, as he turned around, she stabbed him in the chest and arm. He feel to his knees in pain. He was just about to holller out when she stuck the knife in the side of his mouth.

Blix: 'You filthy bastard, there's no way in hell that I'll let a disgraceful pig like you kill me! Don't you dare lay a hand on Kazz. I'll kill you, you unholy monster!" With that she cut his cheek out with the blade, ran out of the room, and slammed and locked the door. (The rooms used for torture all locked from the outside.) Harrith screamed and cursed as he pounded on the door.

Blix saw Stork standing a just a few feet in front of her. She was shocked! She never expected to see him again. She felt a sudden wave of joy and relief come into her heart. She dropped the blade and stared at him. Stork saw the wounds and that her eyes were filled with tears. He did not fight his impulse to run to her. She fell into his arms and wrapped herself around him.

Blix: "Stork!" (sobbing) I'm so happy. I know we barely know each other, but... I never thought I would see you again!"

Stork "Blix, the others and I are here to save you. Is there anyone else?"

Blix: "Yes! Yes! We have to get Kazz!" They made their way down stairs. Harrith had somehow managed to bust the door open, and he was now in a complete black rage.

On the middle floor, Piper saw what looked like animal cages. But, when she looked into one, she found an old corpse.

Piper: "Oh God! What the hell is wrong with these people?! " She called out, "Hello! Is anyone in here?!"

Voice: "Over here!" Piper ran down the hall to find a tall, blue-eyed blonde leonic sitting on the floor of a cage.

Piper: "Who are you?"

Kazz: "My name is Kazz. Have you seen my sister?"

Piper: "Your sister?"

Kazz: "Blix". She's not biologically my sister, but I think of her as my real sister.

Piper: "Where is she?"

Kazz: "I wish I knew. Poor Blix, she's probably so scared right now."

Piper: "I'm gonna get you out of here Kazz."

Kazz: "Who are you? "

Piper: "Piper, and I'm here to help you." Piper pulled out a pick lock and started to work on freeing Kazz when...

Kazz: "Look out!"

Piper: "Ahhhh!" Piper was kicked in the side by, none other than, Tenya who grinned at Piper who pushed herself up and held up her energy staff.

Tenya: "Hee hee hee...we've been expecting you Storm Hawks–What took you so long?" Piper glared at her in disbelief.

Piper: "You knew we were coming?"

Tenya: "Of course, you amateur! Do you really think we weren't prepared for this sort of thing? They don't call me the shadow stalker for nothing. I knew you were planning on breaking in here and taking our captives. I was sooo hoping that I'd run into you, and now here we are."

Piper scowled at her intensely.

Tenya: "What beautiful eyes you have--you won't mind me ripping them out when you're dead, will you?"

Piper: "That's not gonna happen."

Tenya: "We'll see about that, won't we?" Tenya took the first swing with her silver blade Piper blocked, but Tenya kicked her in the stomach. Piper hit the ground hard, and before she could move, Tenya had the tip of the blade against her neck.

Tenya: "This is where you die!? But just before should could kill Piper, Kazz jumped out of her cell and shoulder smashed Tenya into the wall. Tenya huffed as Kazz pulled Piper to her feet.

Tenya: "Well, this was unexpected. No matter, I'll just kill you both!"

Kazz: "Hey, Ten?"

Tenya:" What?"

Kazz: "Just something I've always been curious about. What did you say to Gumbari to make him snatch out your eye?"

Tenya: "... I called him an old-fat-fuck."

Kazz: "Oooooh. Bad idea."

Tenya: Know what I did?"

Kazz: "???"

Tenya: "I killed that old fat fuck!!"

Kazz: "What?!"

Tenya: "Yes. Me and Harrith planned the whole thing. I supplied him with the explosives, and he blew up the cave along with that old fart inside." Kazz glared at Tenya with pure hatred in her eyes.

Tenya: "Ha ha ha ha ha! That's right. I killed him, and now I'm gonna kill you too. And, in the near future, I'll kill Blix as well."

Kazz: "Bitch!" You don't have a future!" Kazz raised her fists and Tenya just laughed.

Tenya: "What?" Ha! You're gonna fight me like that when I have a sword?"

Kazz: "I don't need a sword to kill a disgraceful bitch like you!" Tenya stood with her sword up in a fighting stance. Piper, quickly got out of the way and backed up Kazz just in case she needed help.

Tenya charge first, "Yahhhhhhhhh!". Then, Kazz charged.

Kazz: "Ahhhhhh!!!" Kazz caught the sword in her hands!

Tenya: "What the??!" She broke the thin blade and stabbed Tenya in the other eye with lightning speed.

Tenya: "Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhh! You Bitch!" Tenya swung her broken sword blindly trying to hit Kazz and failing miserably.

Tenya: "You fucking bitch! Where are you? I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Kazz walked behind Tenya and pushed her into the cell and locked the door.

Tenya: "Ahhh! Where are you? I'll find you! I'll find you! Kazz put the pick lock back into Piper's hand. Piper look at Kazz in amazement and fear as well.

Kazz: "You okay?"

Piper: "Uh...Yeah..."

Kazz:" Come on then. I'm gonna find Blix and get out of this hell hole." The two girls ran out of there, leaving a screaming and cursing Tenya in a cage where she belonged.

Somewhere on the lower level of the Black Cat, Junko was looking high and low for anything. He was in a yellow room full of crates and decided to tap each in case they contained people. As Junko continued looking through the crates, he felt something hit him in the back. He turned around to see it was Baqex. Junko was a very big and strong, and Baqex, not so much. Baqex was the weakest member and could be easily manipulated by just about anyone.

Junko: "What are you doin'?!!" Baqex continued to punch him until Junko got annoyed and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him off the ground. Baqex instinctively shielded his face with his hands.

Baquex: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Junko: "I'm not gonna hurt ya. Just answer my questions, and I'll let you go, okay?" Baqex

stared at him for a moment then nodded his head.

Junko: "Good. Now, tell me where Blix is!" Baqex gave Junko a sad stare.

Baquex: "She's probably dead by now. Harrith took her upstairs when he knew you guys were coming!" Junko dropped Baqex and sat on a nearby crate.

Junko: "Dead? We planned this rescue only to find out she's dead."

Baqex: "Harrith's a monster! I can't stand him anymore. Hey, you guys are here to take him, arent' you?"

Junko: "Yeah. We planned on sending him to your council of elders to deal with him."

Baqux: "Justice...I'll help you take down Harrith if you promise not to turn me in."

Junko: "How do I know you're not lying? How am I supposed to trust you?"

Baqex: "I'm sick of Harith always pushing me around. I've had enough of his crap. I'll do whatever it takes to bring him down."

Junko: "Alright! Let's go get 'em!"

On the middle level of the ship, Stork and Blix continued their search for Kazz.

Stork: "I don't see her anywhere, Blix."

Blix: "She's gotta be here somewhere." They continued searching when they heard energy blasts outside.

Blix: "Sounds like someone's in trouble."

Stork: "Aerrow and Finn are out there fighting Bahto and Elbrus."

Blix: "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Stork: "Well, if they're not dead, they have the situation under control."

Blix: "Hey! I have an idea!"

Stork: "What?"

Blix: "I know where Tenya keeps her crystals. Maybe we can find some that we can use."

Stork: "What do you have in mind, Blix?"

Blix: "Well, maybe we can get the Black Cat to roll over."

Stork: "What?!"

Blix: " If we can take out the Black Cat, they won't be able to follow us when we get outta here, right?"

Stork: "Sounds kind of dangerous."

Blix: "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Afterall, I owe you big time!"

Stork: "Fine. Where are the crystals?"

Blix: "Downstairs." The two headed down the hall and down the stairs where they ran into Junko and Baqex.

Blix: "YOU!!" She roared when she saw the traitor.

Junko: "Whoa!" Easy there! Stork? Is that Blix?"

Stork: "Yes. Why is Baqex with you?" Blix continued to glare at Baqex.

Junko: "He says he's willing to do what it takes to stop Harrith."

Blix: "You can't trust anything he says. He's nothing but a lying coward that would betray a friend to save his own skin."

Baqux: "..."

Stork: "come on. Let's find those crystals." As soon as he said that, Baqex ran away.

Blix: "I knew it! Come on!" She took off after Baqex, limping a little from her injured leg. Junko and Stork took off after them. By the time Junko and Stork caught up to them, Blix had Baqex cornered, and Baqex had a bag of crystals in his hand.

Blix: "Baqex, what are you dong?"

Baqex: "I'm gonna do what I should have done years ago. I knew when we killed him...I knew that it would only be a matter of time before my guilt and betrayal would catch up to me."

Blix: "Baqex, what are you talking about?"

Baqex: "Blix...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.."

Blix: "..."

Baqex: "I can't take it anymore! It's been building up inside—it hurts! You...you need to know the truth!"

Blix: "What truth?"

Baqex: "It was me!! Harrith and me (sobbing) We...we killed Gumbari."

Blix was shocked. Pain started to build up in her heart.

Baqex: "Harrith was always jealous, so he forced me to help him. He put eruption crystals in the cave. (more sobbing) We blew it up, but Gumbari didn't die from the cave crashing in. He was all broken up, but then Harrith beat him to death with a stone! Baqex broke down to his knees and cried.

Baqex: "Please, please forgive me (sobbing). I don't deserve to live!! These crystals (sniff)..will blow up the Black Cat! I'll do it! I'll be the one to stop this! Blix, I'm sorry for all those times I stood by and watched them torture you, for all the pain and suffering we have caused you." He dumped the crystals out in front of himself.

Baqex: "No more! Blix, you and your friends get out of here (sniff). I'm gonna set off these crystals. I'll die here, but at least for once in my life, I'll be doing the right thing. I hope the pain hasn't killed your heart. I don't want someone like you to change. I'm sorry for everything Blix. Please go." Tears streamed down Blix's face, and she shook all over. Stork placed his hand on Blix's quivering shoulder.

Stork: "Let's go Blix." The three dashed out of the room. Baqex took in a deep breath and looked down at the crystals in front of him. An eruption crystal, firebolt crystal, and a blazer crystal. He took one last breath and picked up the crystals. Tears ran down his checks as he smashed the crystals together causing a massive explosion that took out half of the lower part of the Black Cat.

Outside the Black Cat...

As Finn and Elbrus continued firing at each other, they heard an explosion.

Elbrus: "What the hell?!"

Finn: "Holy Shit!"

Aerrow saw one side of the Black Cat blown off in an intense explosion which was so intense that the Black Cat flipped over and started to slide down a steep, rocky hill.

Aerrow: "Oh no!!!" Aerrow started to run towards the Black Cat when Elbrus took a shot and hit Aerrow in the leg.

Aerrow: "Ahhhhh!" He hit the ground with an a heavy thump. Elbrus stood over Aerrow with his energy crossbow pointed at Aerrow's face.

Elbrus: "You're mine now!" He was about to fire when a blue energy arrow hit Elbrus and knocked him to the ground. Finn shot at Elbrus again, but Elbrus dodged the bullet and ran after the Black Cat.

Finn: "You okay Buddy?!"

Aerrow: "Yeah–go after the Black Cat! The others might be hurt."

Finn: "Will do." Finn hustled off as Aerrow struggled to push himself to his feet.

Elbrus chased after the Black Cat. He attempted to jump on the sliding ship, but missed. He began shooting at it, and made a hole in the side big enough for him to fit through. He continued chasing and realized that Finn was not far behind. When he turned to shoot at Finn, he tripped and rolled down the hill. He landed in a pit in the hill. He grabbed onto its edge and tried to pull himself out. Finn rushed over to try to get Elbrus out of the hole. Elbrus used his other hand and grabbed his crossbow and shot at Finn. Finn dodged the bolt, and then the edge Elbrus had been hanging onto crumbled and he fell into the dark pit.

Elbrus: "Ooowww!" He landed on a pile of rocks and smashed his leg. He struggled to get up when he saw yellow eyes piercing the darkness. He realized he was surrounded by giant mantis spiders and started firing randomly at the eyes.

Elbrus: "Dieeeee!!!!" he screamed as he was swarmed by the spiders. One of them grabbed his broken leg.

Elbrus: "Argh!! Get off me you piece of..." He punched it while another one grabbed his arm.

"Ahhhh! Get off me!!! Get off!" he screamed as another one enclosed his head in its jaws.

"Ahhhh! Slowly the mantis spiders bean to devour his body as he continued to scream. Finn grimaced at Elbrus' blood curdling death.

Back in the Black Cat...

Kazz held on to Piper and tried to keep her grip on the wall when the Black Cat suddenly came to a halt.

Kazz/Piper: "Owww!!" They were thrown into the wall with a smack.

Piper: "Uhh..what just happened?" Kazz shrugged her shoulders.

Piper: "I don't believe it! The whole ships been flipped on its side!"

Kazz: "Huh...well this makes things difficult."

Elsewhere on the ship, Junko, Blix and Stork were also thrown by the force of the halt. Junko smashed through a door and was knocked out cold. Stork hit the outside wall and Blix landed on him.

Stork/Blix: "Ow!" They had landed on each other face to face. They stared at each other for a moment and quickly got up.

Blix: "Sorry."

Stork: "Ok." They sat on the wall and looked around.

Stork: "I can't believe we made it out of that blast. We could've been killed!"

Blix: "Baqex kept his word. Hey, isn't that your friend over there?" Stork looked through the door and found Junko knocked out.

Blix: "Is he okay?"

Stork: "Yeah, he's just passed out. I can tell by his snoring."

Blix: "This is no time for a nap! I didn't kill Harrith up there, I only injured him badly. Knowing him, he's gonna come after me. We're not safe."

Stork: "Do you think he may have been killed in the explosion?"

Blix : "Not a chance. Stork, he'll come after me. I don't want to see you or your friends get killed."

Stork: "You're gonna go after him, aren't you?"

Stork: "Blix, take a good look at yourself. You've got blood and bruises all over you! You don't have a sword or anything. You can't fight him like this! Revenge is not worth dying for!!" Blix gave Stork a sad look and sighed.

Blix: "It's not for revenge. He's a monster, a murderer. He's taken everything from me." Stork saw the pain in her eyes. "He took away my family and my freedom. I don't want anyone else to suffer like I have. He must be stopped at all costs." Stork looked into her emerald eyes had lost their sparkle from the pain. That look in her eyes reminded so much of his own past, the way he was abused as a youngster until that fateful day when he met the Storm Hawks and put the pain and suffering of the past behind him. Without warning, he embraced Blix in his arms. Blix blushed as he held her.

Stork: "No one should have to suffer like that! Not me, not you...I won't let him hurt you!"

Blix: "Stork...you..." She understood. She wasn't the only one who had felt so much pain.

Blix: "I don't want you to get hurt either." They sat together in silence.

Piper and Kazz were pushing through smashed inventory, and wood was shattered everywhere. They carefully stepped over the doors, trying not to fall through.

Piper: "Watch it!" There's broken glass on the floor...well the wall." The lights were busted, and they saw a light up ahead. There was a strange hole above them, the same hole that Elbrus made before his gruesome death.

Piper: "Look! Way out!" Kazz looked up and saw the light of the moon shining through.

Kazz: "Freedom! Wait, Blix! Piper turned to face Kazz.

Piper: "Don't worry, my friends and I are on it. You can count on them." Kazz gave her an unsure look.

Piper: "They'll find her, don't worry." They were so close to the light, the broken glass around them reflected the pale moon around them.

THUD!

Piper and Kazz gasped! Standing before them, blood oozing from his cut cheek, holding a glowing, bright red blazer sword, his red eyes piercing through the shadows...Harrith, with a look of pure hatred on his face.

Harrith: "You! You did this!!"

He raised up the glowing sword in his right hand, his eyes were full of intense rage. I have no time for you Piper!" He charged at Piper with lightning speed. Piper tried to use her staff, but re ripped it from her and was just about to strike when...

Kazz: "Noooooo!!!"

Kazz pushed Piper out of the way.

"Ahhhhhhh!!"

The blade entered her chest. Harrith ripped the blade back out and watched Kazz's face. Kazz looked down, blood all over her hands. Harrith kicked her backwards, and she fell on Piper, they both fell through the floor and landed on the crates below.

Stork: "What was that scream?!" They turned and looked down the dark hall. Blix recognized the voice.

Blix: "Oh God! Kazz!!!" She bolted down the hallway

Stork: "Blix, wait!" Blix ran over metal and broken glass without noticing. She feared the worst for her beloved friend. She stops dead in her tracks with she sees Harrith covered in blood from his earlier stab wounds.

Harrith: "Blix" he said with a snarl.

Blix: "What have you done?!" She noticed his blazer sword dripping with blood. Harrith looks insane and grins.

Harrith: "You...I want to taste your blood!" As he stroked at her, Stork grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way.

Stork: "Run!" They ran off into the darkness. Harrith began to chase. They ran, not realizing they were headed toward the torture room. They were stumbling over debris and broken glass. They accidentally let go of each other's hands. Stork stumbled and fell. Blix immediately stopped running.

Blix: "Stork!!!" She ran to him and tried to pull him up. "I got ya, Stork!"

Stork: "Blix!"

Suddenly Harrith kicked Blix in the face and charged her knocking her back into the torture room. Since the room was now on its side, axes, butcher knives and daggers appeared to be stocking out of the floor. Blix hit a table that was bolted to the floor. Harrith leapt at her with his sword. She ducked under the table, held onto the leg. The sword went through the table, barely missing Blix's head. She kicked his leg out from under him and dug her claws into the wooden wall and crawled to a desk. He leapt towards Blix, scratching his claws into the wall. She held onto the desk. She turned as he slashed his blade at her, cutting her arm.

Blix: ""Ahhhhhh!" She grabbed his blade, kicked him in the chest, leapt over him, and she propelled herself up the wall with her claws. He jumped at her from the side of the desk, digging his claws into her waist, and he held on.

Blix: "Ahhhhh!" She began to slide down the wall, her blades and spears stuck up. She elbowed him in the face, and he dug his fangs into her back. She screamed in pain as she felt the flesh tear from her back. She tried to pull herself up. He bit harder into her back. She saw a knife hanging above her. She tried to reach it.

Blix: "Oowwww!" He dug his claws in deeper. She let go with one hand and used all the strength she had to hold on. She started to lose her grip, and punched the wall, forcing the knife down. She grabbed it with the tips of her fingers and stabbed Harrith's hand.

Harrith: "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed and lost his grip. "Rahhhhhhhh!!!!" He landed on the spears below him. Harrith gurgled up blood. He saw spears sticking out of his chest and stomach. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and as his life blood flowed out of him.

Blix was still hanging onto the wall. She had no strength left. "Hey!" Blix's senses snapped back as she looked over to see that Junko and Stork were standing there.

Blix: "Junko? Stork?"

Junko: "You okay?" Blix gasped and looked down at Harrith's lifeless body.

Junko: "Whoa!" He exclaimed when he saw Harrith.

Stork: 'Blix! We're gonna get you outta there. Just hang on!"

Junko: "How? If we go in there, we'll wind up like that guy" he pointed at Harrith.

Stork: "Hmmmm...Wait a minute–I've got an idea!"

Moments later...

Junko was holding onto Stork's legs as Stork used his knife to dig into the wall.

Junko: "Stork, are you sure this will work?"

Stork: "It has to!" He climbed across the wall using his hands while Junko held onto his ankles. Stork stopped when he could go no further. He still wasn't close enough to grab Blix. Stork look to Blix who was barely hanging on.

Stork: "Blix, listen!" You're going to have to jump over to me. I'll grab you and pull you over, okay?" Blix had a blank stare on her face.

Stork: "I promise, I won't let go–I won't drop you! Please!" He held out one arm, and held his grip with the other. Blix looked at his hand remembering that he saved her from the ogre.

Stork: "Please, Blix. Come on!" Blix reached her hand out to him. He instantly stretched as far as he could and grabbed her fingers. "Okay! Just a little bit closer!" Blix used her claws and propelled herself towards Stock. He grabbed Blix into his arms as Junko pulled them back at high speed. They all flew backward from the door entrance and landed safely on the floor.

Junko: 'Wowie!!!! We did it!" Blix's and Stork's hearts were pouding from the deadly stunt.

Junko: "Wow, Stork!" I didn't know you had it in ya!" Stork sat up, shaking.

Stork: "I didn't either. Blix?" Blix had her head down and was quivering. "Blix, are you okay?" He put his arm around her. She nudged her head into his chest and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Stork was caught off guard by her vulnerability.

Blix:" It's over (sniffing) It's finally over!!" she cried out. Stork felt it. He could feel Blix's relief. Her pain and suffering was over. She would no longer be beaten or tormented. She wrapped her arms around him.

Blix: "Thank you! You have given me my freedom!" Stork looked down at her and held her tightly.

Stork: "I'm...I'm just glad that you're okay." He sighed as he held onto her. He had never felt this way about anyone. He was willing to risk his life to save her.

Junko watched the two and thought to himself what a great couple they made.

Finn: "Hey!" They heard a familiar voice calling. "Hey! Is anyone out there? I need help!!"

Junko: "It's Finn!"

Stork: "Come on, Blix." He helped Blix to her feet, and they ran in the direction of Finn's voice.

Junko: "Hey, Finn!" He hollered to Finn as he saw him standing under the moonlight of the hole. Finn looked down through the door, the place where Blix saw Harrith.

Junko: 'Finn? What's wrong?" They walked closer and looked down inside. Piper was kneeling over Kazz who was drenched in blood.

Blix: "KAZZ!!!" She cried out. Blix jumped and landed next to Piper. Tears began to stream down Blix's face.

Blix: "Oh no! Kazz!!" Piper turned to Blix with tears in her eyes.

Piper: "Blix? I'm...I'm so sorry. She protected me from Harrith." Blix lifted Kazz's battered body into her arms. She sobbed violently. Tears dripped from Blix onto Kazz. In her last dying moments, Kazz looked up and touched Blix's face.

Blix: "Kazz?!!" Blood streamed from Kazz's mouth as she tried to speak.

Kazz: "Blix, my friend." Blix wept. "I have no regrets, Blix. I am so glad, so very glad that I have you as my sister." Blix felt a knot in her stomach. Kazz smiled up at Blix as her hand slipped off Blix's face. The sparkle of life faded from her beautiful blue eyes. Blix held Kazz's head into her chest, and she cried uncontrollably as the loss of her sister–her only family.

Kazz's body was buried under the white tree where golden roses now bloom. "Loved forever...my sister", Blix.

The End

Prologue:

Blix joined the Storm Hawks They became her new family. Everyone went out of their way to cheer up her spirit. Though she was no longer tormented, her heart remained in pain. Blix would never forget her best friend, her sister, Kazz.

Kazz would remain in her heart for all eternity...until the end of time.

END


End file.
